


Soup

by Dawniebb



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, SERIOUSLY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SUPERNOVA DON'T READ THIS, Sick Fic, supernova spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawniebb/pseuds/Dawniebb
Summary: “I’m really tired.” Maggie says. She closes her eyes, as she feels a migraine growing at the center of her forehead. “Can you just put me to sleep?”For a second, it seems like Nova’s going to flinch, but for some reason she contains herself and clears her throat.“I don’t… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare & Maggie | Magpie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sick, so I figured I would do a sick fic :) And I decided to use Nova and Evie because I’m really curious about them. This is obviously post-reveal (of them being sisters) and…pls don’t ask me how that happened bc i don’t know :)
> 
> I have this headcanon in which the thought of Maggie being sick is really triggering to Nova lmao xd
> 
> I hope you like it <3 and I hope my writing style doesn’t seem…ugly, because I wrote this while I had fever lmao

When Nova takes the thermometer out, Maggie knows she doesn’t like what she sees for the way she frowns.

“If you don’t get better in the next hour, we’ll just go to a healer.”

“I don’t wanna go to a healer.” She complains.

Nova takes a deep breath.

“Well, I’m sorry, but maybe we’ll have to.”

Then, she stands up; Maggie’s eyes follow her, and as she wraps a pair of ice cubes into a towel, she just stares the movement of her hands. Nova seems pretty agile in everything she does, and somehow Maggie believes she doesn’t even try… she just knows how to do stuff and that’s it.

Nova proceeds to go back to the bed. She sits by the edge of it and, carefully, places the towel on Maggie’s forehead, to which she hisses as a reaction.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be.”

“Uhm.”

There’s something weird in her eyes. She doesn’t look tired, but she does look concerned.

Or maybe she’s just mad. Maggie’s not sure. It’s pretty difficult to read someone’s expression when they rarely change it (which is Nova’s case. She always looks disgusted).

“I’m really tired.” Maggie says. She closes her eyes, as she feels a migraine growing at the center of her forehead. “Can you just put me to sleep?”

For a second, it seems like Nova’s going to flinch, but for some reason she contains herself and clears her throat.

“I don’t… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“But I’m really tired.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“I can’t even sleep because I feel too sick.”

Nova stares. Her hand tightens around the towel.

“I’m not very gentle when it comes to my power, you know?” she says. “When I put people to sleep, they usually feel nauseous and their heads feel heavy. At least, that’s what I’ve been told.”

“Liar.” Maggie moans. “You’ve put me to sleep before.”

“Gosh. There’s no way you can remember that. You were a baby.”

Suddenly, the air fills with confusion.

Nova glares at her, and Maggie glares back.

It doesn’t take them much time to realize they might not be talking about the same thing.

“What?”

“ _What?”_

“I asked first.”

“But I’m the oldest.”

Maggie clicks her tongue.

“Not mentally, but okay.” She ignores Nova’s death stare. “When we were at the Arena… you put me to sleep. “

“I did?”

“Yeah. You did.” Maggie tries to sound as annoyed as she can.

By the way Nova’s body language it’s getting all awkward and erratic, Maggie knows she remembers. She’s just playing dumb for some reason.

She stands up again and throws the towel into a ball to get rid of the water excess. The ice has melted completely.

“… and I can’t recall feeling dead inside when I woke up. “

“Genissa does.”

“Genissa should be _actually_ dead. Don’t compare me to her.” Maggie rolls her eyes.

Nova doesn’t respond, so Maggie waits for her for a whole two minutes, while Nova is doing some weird thing with tea leaves and the water in where she’s soaking the towel.

“So you’re just gonna leave me hanging.”

“Ugh.” Nova groans. “Well…maybe I’m somewhat gentle sometimes. Just… just with people I like.”

“So you like me.”

“I used to put you to sleep when you were a baby.”

The way the words make their way out of Nova’s mouth makes her blood go cold, and something inside of her goes still.

It was obvious and she should’ve known it… but it felt strange.

Hearing somebody else speak about the things that happened when you were younger was strange.

“You… you did?”

“I did.” Nova clears her throat again. “You used to get sick really often and our parents were too poor to… you know, afford medicine. So I used to put you to sleep…so you didn’t feel pain.”

Her heart was beating fast, but Maggie managed to stay focused.

“… I guess that’s kinda what you did at the Arena.”

Nova goes quiet again, but this time she doesn’t last long.

“… Did it work, though?”

Maggie swallows.

“… at the moment.”

“I’m glad.”

When she hears Nova sniff, Maggie knows she should do or at least say something… but she doesn’t. And when Nova calms down after a couple of minutes, she stares at her and smiles.

“I remember that when _I_ was sick, papà used to make soup for me.” She says. “I might remember the recipe… would you like to try it?”

Papà.

Dad.

That’s so weird.

The weird phenomena of having the same dad.

“I’d love to.”

Nova seems small and… gentle.

For once.

“Good. Be right back.”

And Maggie watches as her older sister leaves the room.


End file.
